Micro-Electromechanical Systems (MEMS) devices are starting to be used in a variety of applications. In particular, there is great demand for MEMS switches due to their low power consumption, very small size, low cost, reliable, wide tuning range, low loss digital switching, low phase noise, low insertion loss, higher isolation, better linearity and single chip packaging which are almost impossible with standard semiconductor switches.